


My Precious Brothers

by MariaStone



Series: My Precious Brothers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Yaoi, incest (implied), yaoi hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Ace would do anything for his brothers. He would do anything to get closer to them and literally anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Ace would do anything for his Whitebeard brothers. Although he would never, EVER admit it, he was constantly seeking their blessings and praise. He was the youngest commander (to his knowledge because he swears Haruta is younger than him) and he was constantly reminded of that. Everybody liked him immediately because as they all told him, "I see a little of myself in you Ace". He didn't feel out of place and everyone made him feel like he was part of a family.  
But those two were something different.  
Marco and Thatch were the first ones to welcome him to the "family" and have always been there to help him and answer any of his questions. They were true examples of big brothers and that made Ace feel happy but he felt like something was...wrong.When Marco would tell him "good job" he wanted more than just a "good job" or when Thatch would give him a pat on the back or an occasional hug he wanted more than just a fleeting touch.  
He wanted more.  
He knew it was selfish to want it with the both of them but that's just because he hasn't made up his mind yet.  
Marco was cool, level headed, and strong.  
Thatch was also cool, funny, and caring.  
It was so hard to pick between the two but what's about to happen might make the decision for him.

Ace walked up to Marco's cabin door and stopped dead in his tracks when the sounds of moaning and panting were evident from the other side.His blood ran cold as he realized the voices immediately.  
"Damn Thatch, right there."  
"Ha you're about ready to cum, huh? Your age is finally catching up to you eh, Marco? Ah!"  
"You out of all of us can't talk Thatch, after all, the most you can go now is three rounds."  
"Shut up Izo!"  
Ace blinked, trying to make the world come into focus. Izo?? Why was he in there and what were they doing?  
'Well duh ya freaking idiot you know good and damn well what they're doing.'  
'But...they're brothers, they shouldn't be doing stuff like that.'  
'But you're their brother and you think about doing stuff like that.'  
Ace had to shake his head to get rid of his toxic thoughts but the more he thought about it, they weren't so toxic because he's had thoughts about things like this before.  
Summer nights with his adorable little brother got lonely and the teenage raging hormones always got the better of him, leaving him to jack off behind a bush while his unaware sibling slept soundly throughout the night.  
A high pitched moan snapped him out of his thoughts and he had a good guess of where the heavenly moan came from."Just because...*pant* you have an attitude...Thatch, doesn't-ah!- give you the right to come in me dry you bastard."  
That deep rich laugh made Ace's heart flutter and the moaning and mewling of his fellow commander went from his ears directly to his member.  
"Oh fuck! No matter how many times we do this Izo, you never fail to stay...so tight like this."  
"Well, of course. My hole belongs to my precious brothers and no one else." The man purred.  
Ace's eyes rolled to the back of his head. The sultry confession of the commander made his heart beat faster and he leaned in closer to hear the transpiring of sins between his fellow crew mates.A few minutes of panting and wet sounds, lovely moans spilling out from what Ace knew were red glossed lips had Ace's hand down his pants, stroking his now fully hard cock.  
"Sooo...are we just gonna act like the kid's not out there?"  
All of Ace's movements came to a screeching halt as the deep but lethargic tone of his first commander made it clear that he knew the boy was out there.  
"I mean I noticed, I just didn't care." Izo chuckled.  
"I mean if he wanted to come in, he could have by now. Right Ace?" Thatch said loudly.  
Ace's stomach dropped to his feet and he broke into a cold sweat.  
'Ah shit, wtf do I do now?'  
'Be a man and go in there, you're caught already, fuck it.'  
Ace finally listened to himself and took a deep breath before charging into the room.He stood at the door with his eyes closed and slowly shut the door behind him."I-I'm sorry...for int-t-truding, I didn't mean to -" He stopped dead in his tracks to see Marco at the head of his bed completely naked with Izo's face between his thighs, Thatch buried balls deep inside of the pale man.  
Ace couldn't stop his stuttering, the sight before him being one he never thought he would ever see in his life.  
He bowed, "I'm so sorry!"  
The silence made him even more uncomfortable than he already was but then the trio of men bursted into a laughing fest of shits and giggles.  
"Ah he's so adorable!" Izo laughed wiping away tears.  
"That innocence, I don't know where he gets it!" Thatch laughed.  
Marco chuckled and then made direct eye contact with the boy, using his finger to beckon him closer.  
Ace obeyed and walked up warily to the Phoenix and leaned down to hear what he had to say, "Wanna join?"  
The question made Ace look into those sea blue eyes and nod his head yes before his mind had a chance to process the question.  
Marco pulled him down for a knee weakening kiss, the amount of force and tongue being exactly what Ace always imagined.  
His fingers slid to toy with Ace's perky nipples his tongue dominating the young boy's without effort. Ace let out a needy moan in the man's mouth, his full lips curling into a smile. When they broke apart the Phoenix smirked, "Horny, huh?"  
Ace looked down to see his erection begging to be released from his dark shorts and he turned to Izo who was giggling away.  
"Are we really going to do this? I mean I have nothing against ruining innocence, we all know that... But it's Ace, he's too precious."  
Ace's body reacted when he took a closer look at the geisha man. His usual pinned up hair was down and flowing over his pale scarred back like a cape. He propped his head up by the palm of his hand, his face rid of all make up except for his ruby red lips that were smudged and Ace knew why.  
His cheeks were tinted and his brown eyes were glassy and practically screaming "sex".  
Ace couldn't help but to feel envious. He wanted to look and feel just as equally wrecked.  
Marco's hand forced his head to face him, his light eyes threatening, "You don't mind being this old man's partner do ya?" He purred.  
"No, of course not!" Ace replied a little too quickly in his opinion. The response was more than enough as Marco pulled the boy down on top of his naked burning body.  
Suddenly being so close to the man had Ace's head all fucked up and he couldn't even see straight he was so dizzy with lust.  
The blonde smirked at him, "Get ready kid."  
"Hey Izo, try not to scare the kid, alright?" Thatch joked.  
A tick mark appeared on the beauty, "Shut up Thatch, it's you he needs to be worried about."  
The two men laughed and Marco put an arm around the slightly worried raven haired boy, "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good."  
Ace nodded, showing the older man that he had complete faith in him. Marco leaned in for another kiss and smoothed his hands over the fire user's back, pushing past his pants to rub and grab the boy's ass.  
Ace felt light headed as his erection rubbed against Marco's, the need to be skin to skin killing him slowly.  
Marco tugged at his pants and Ace obeyed the silent command, shoving his shorts off at lightning speed. His hand was quick to wrap around the swollen member and pump it slowly.  
Ace let out a moan making Marco smirk, "Feelin good huh?"  
He nodded his head and Marco pulled him for another kiss, his hand traveling down to his ass, his finger pressing against Ace's pulsing hole. Marco placed two fingers to Ace's mouth and silently ordered him to suck.  
Marco groaned at the sensaation of the younger commanders tongue slicking up his fingers oh so erotically. Ace couldn't help but to moan and buck his hips with need. He needed to know what it felt like to make love with not only Marco, but with also...  
He turned his head slightly to see out the corner of his eye, Thatch holding Izo close to him in his lap, fucking him while they were hanging onto each other.  
Ace caught the cook whispering something in his ear that made Izo moan in ecstasy and arch his back for Thatch to pound him even harder.  
A forceful pull brought Ace back to tongue wars with Marco, "I'm your partner. You'll have your fun with them later."


	2. Chapter 2

Ace looked up from the pillow to see a sight he never thought he would see in front of him.  
Izo was a nagger. Despite what little outsiders know about him, he was a nagger and always put everyone in the mind of their mother.  
He especially liked to pick on Thatch and Marco. You would never think that the friendship they had on surface hid a steamy affair underneath.  
Izo's pale hand gripped Ace's shocking him back to reality. His brown eyes boring into Ace's soul, "Feels good? You're not in pain are you?"  
Ace arched his back even more to shove more of Marco inside of him, his hips on fire from the first commander gripping him so tightly to thrust into him at a delicious pace.  
His answer was clear.  
He looked in front of him to see Izo being pounded by Thatch, the handsome cook's brunette hair fallen and a sexy mess.  
Sweat glistened on his scarred abs and he licked his lips, "You good baby?" He asked his panting partner.  
Izo's looked at him out the corner of his eye and bit his lip, "I'm fucking great." He purred.  
Ace loved it. The sight of Izo so flushed and horny, his member swollen and such a rosy color had precum dripping instantly.  
A harsh grip around his arousal made him give a loud moan, "Marco!"  
The man leaned over to lick Ace's ear, "Getting hard while watching your brothers fuck. What kind of freak are you Ace?"  
All he could do is let out a whimper and push back on Marco, letting his pace match up with Marco's.  
Marco started to pump Ace's length vigorously.  
So close, oh he was so close it was killing him. The need to release, the need to feel that sweet orgasm at the hands of his fellow brother was right there.  
And yet so far away.  
"Ah! Ooo Thatch! Right there... ah fuck, baby right there!" Izo moaned.  
The hand he had grabbed earlier was squeezed tightly and Ace understood completely.  
Thatch held Izo by his shoulders and pullled him up to be body to body with thr geisha, rolling his head back to ravage his neck lovingly.  
A really hard thrust had Ace moaning like a bitch and he diverted his attention back to Marco who had a sadistic smirk plastered across his tan face.  
Ace pushed himself off the bed to hook his arms around Marco's neck, kissing his cheek tenderly, "I don't want to come... until you do..." He panted.  
Marco smirked and played with one of his nipples, Ace practically melting at his touch.  
Then he felt it, "Ah, Marco... Oh Marco I'm coming! I'm gonna cum!"  
Sure enough, white ribbons of Ace's orgasm flew out on the royal blue bed sheet in front of him, his head filled with one thing and one thing only.  
'That felt so good'  
"M-More... " he panted.  
Marco titled his head back to kiss the fire user deeply, "What was that baby?"  
"I... *pant* want m-more.... " Ace begged.  
Marco shared a devious smirk with his fourth division commander and gave an invisible nod.  
"Hey Ace."  
The boy looked up at the glowing man with heavy eyes, "Yeah... Thatch?"  
The man picked up Ace's chin with a finger and gave him a long kiss, one that had butterflies in his stomach and his brain turning to goo.  
"Wanna have some fun with us?" He purred.  
His head still foggy with lust, he nodded his head and was pulled into a tight embrace by the cook.  
The two men made out passionately and Ace opened his eyes to see Izo behind him, draped in his pale pink silks, teasing and pushing his large mass of hair into a makeshift bun.  
His mind yearned for the beautiful man, "... Zo... "  
Thatch looked at him, "Huh?"  
Ace reached for him, "I want... Izo..." He panted.  
Thatch smirked, "The kid wants you Izo!" He called out.  
Ace saw confusion twist the pale face, "Eh? He wants me?"  
"That's what he said."  
Red lips smirked, "Stop lying to me Thatch, I'll kill you."  
"I do!' Ace reassured, "I do want you Izo."  
The geisha man stopped what he was doing and looked at the greedy eyes of the boy. He crawled back up the bed and stopped right in front of the freckled boy.  
He grabbed his face and looked at him deeply, "Really?"  
Ace smiled, "Yes. Please Izo, I want you."  
A smile crept across his face. He leaned in, Ace rubbing his hands running the pink silk off of his hot body, his hands smoothing over the soft skin of his ass. Izo leaned in close to Ace, his breath hot on his ear, "Let Big Brother take care of you~."


	3. Chapter 3

Ace has never felt this good in his life. The feeling of raw lust was all he could feel as Thatch pounded into him mercilessly as Izo continued kissing him with full passion.  
A moan escaped his lips, "Oh my...Thatch, right there!"  
"Right...here?" he growled in Ace's ear as he thrusted roughly, hitting his prostate on the head. Ace mewled out in pleasure and Izo chuckled, a weird sound coming from the man to Ace's ears, "Does that feel good little brother?"  
He couldn't help it, "Yes!" he screamed. His lips were then taken yet again by the 16th commander.  
Thatch chuckled and turned to his closest friend, "He's a screamer."  
"Well it is his first time Thatch, be more gentle." Marco drawled.  
Taking in the consideration, Thatch slowed down his pace considerably, "Sorry Ace."  
Ripping himself away from him and Izo's tongue war, Ace groaned, "No! Don't stop, it's okay...be as rough as you want." he shot a look at Marco who only raised his eyebrows in question, "I'm not as weak as you think I am. I can take it."  
All the men laughed and chuckled.  
"Damn this kid..."Thatch said resuming his fast pace, running a hand through his fallen hair, despising the feeling of being so close already after only being inside the virgin for 10 minutes.  
"Kawaii Ace~." Izo smirked, leaving a kiss on his freckled cheek. He lifted up from up under the fire boy to rise to his knees in front of him. Ace was soon met by his cock, hard and dripping with precum. The pale man flipped all of his raven hair to one side and gave his erection a few strokes, "Would you mind if I borrowed your pretty mouth for just a second Ace?"  
Only seconds after nodding his head, Ace's mouth was filled with hardness, and he gladly started sucking.  
“Ah~! Ace, your mouth feels so good!” Izo moaned.  
He was happy. Ace was so happy that he could make his brothers feel good, if anything, it left him with a sense of pride. Overwhelming pride.  
He laid his tongue flat to taste the underside of his brother’s hard member, the said man giving a shiver at the new stimulation. His nimble fingers went to play and grip a handful of Ace’s likewise black hair, Izo giving his head a little more guidance to sucking him off at a faster pace.  
As Izo’s cock continued poking the back of his throat, Ace closed his eyes but not out of pain, out of the feeling of an orgasm tip toeing its way through his lower regions only to fade away. He let out a groan, the vibrations from his throat sending Izo over the edge and releasing into the teen’s mouth.  
Spurts and spurts of the man’s orgasm filled Ace’s mouth till he couldn’t hold anymore, some dripping out the corners of his mouth and onto Marco’s bed sheets. Just briefly thinking about the Phoenix made Ace turn his head to the 1st division commander who was propped up by a bunch of pillows at the head of the bed, his head supported by his propped up arm and his other steady at work pumping his- again- raging hard cock.  
Ace couldn’t help but beam; ‘I turn him on’ he thought. That small fact was a treasure to Ace as he attempted to lick his lips only to remember he had a full mouth.  
“Let me help you with that sweetie.” Izo said, falling to lay flat on his stomach, rising his torso up enough to connect mouths with the fire boy. His tongue swooshed and explored every inch of Ace’s oral cavity till the cum was completely gone.  
Dizzy from the arousing kiss, Ace watched Izo smirk at him and swallow hard, giving a little wink to the boy after finishing.  
Remembering the task at hand, Ace whipped around at the chef, his hole feeling empty and exposed, “Thatch! Who told you to stop?!”  
Another chuckle from the 16th division, “Uh oh, look who’s getting bossy in the bedroom.”  
Thatch rose an eyebrow, “I was about to come, I didn’t want to do it inside.”  
Realizing what he had just said, Ace felt his lower back, small puddles of white essence scattered across his freckled back. He was so indulged in the other two that he hadn’t even noticed the brunette’s orgasm and he was quite disappointed that he did.  
An audible grunt from the opposite side of the bed made the three men look at the fourth member to their party and Izo came from behind Ace to lightly tease the boy’s abused nipples, earning a hip bucking whine, “Wanna share Marco’s load with me little brother?” he purred into his ear.  
His used and abused libido sparked for attention but Ace was so tired all he could do was nod his head and let Izo guide him to the masturbating blonde.  
“Fuck, Izo…don’t you think that’s a bit…*pant* much?” Marco panting, obviously the geisha’s idea getting him even more excited.  
The man squeaked when his ass was suddenly smacked. He turned his head to glare at Thatch from behind who simply rubbed the abrasion and gave it a gentle kiss, “Does the kid even know what he’s about to do?”  
Izo looked deep into grey eyes, “Do you know what a cum swap is, love?”  
Ace shook his head and he could see his pale superior’s eyes darken as he leaned in to steal another kiss from the boy’s lips, “Well, you’re about to find out.” he purred as he guided Ace's face close to Marco's frantic hand pumping himself like his life depended on it.  
Cum swap? Ace has never even heard of that but he didn't care and opened his mouth willingly for his commander's hot load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is not my favorite chapter *cough* maybe because I wrote it at 2 in the morning *cough* but please comment, I love them~)


	4. Chapter 4

Ace woke up with a start, immediately shielding his eyes from the sun. Sudden shuffling made him go stiff and hold his breath. He looked right in front of him and almost fainted.  
How did he not notice Marco so close to him?! The man was literally only inches away from the boy's face and honestly, he felt like he was about to hyperventilate.  
‘How come? After last night, there's no point of being embarrassed around him now.’  
A blush crept across the boy’s face as every. Single. Thing. He did last night came flooding back to his consciousness.  
He brought his hands to his face, “Oh my God…” he groaned.  
He looked between his fingers to catch a glimpse at the blonde. He was sound asleep, he noticed his tuft of blonde hair was now longer and fallen over his face in a messy but sexy way.  
His plump lips were parted, a soft snore escaping every once in a while.  
Ace smiled and felt something rub against his back. He tried his best to turn slowly and then came face to face with Izo.  
The man's pale face was now completely rid of his make up and Ace distinctly remembered Thatch wiping it off for him after the 16th commander passed out after coming for the 6th time.  
‘He’s so nice…’ he thought.  
A tan and hairy arm was wrapped around Izo's shoulders and pale hands came up to grab at the arm, snuggling into it even more.  
Ace looked up behind Izo to see Thatch also knocked out and snoring his life away.  
The man's hair was much longer than Ace thought, the brown and ginger locks shining in the sunlight, flowing down his bruised and hickied neck and chest.  
The man let out a long breath and used the opportunity to slid down to nuzzle even closer to his lover, burying his face into the man's equally bruised neck.  
‘So cute!’ Ace thought. His admiration of the peace and atmosphere was soon interrupted by a hand feeling up and down his waist and thighs only to grab him softly and pull him closer to them.  
Chapped lips kissed his neck making him melt, “Goodmorning Ace.” He said in the sleepiest, sexiest, deepest voice that made Ace roll his eyes in pure bliss and bring a hand up to caress his scratchy and rough beard, “Goodmorning Marco.”  
After hearing the loving tone from the boy Marco took that as an okay to grab Ace with both of his arms and holding him closely, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.  
The two watched the other couple sleep soundly right in front of them and Ace whispered, “They're so cute.”  
“Izo really likes that womanizing idiot...I don't know why.” Marco grumbled.  
“Wait, he told you that?”  
“Yeah, Izo tends to ramble when he's drunk and told me everything. He wouldn't leave Thatch no matter what he does.”  
That comment left a bittersweet taste in Ace's mouth but he looked to see brown eyes staring lovingly at him,.giving quite the scare.  
“Goodmorning Ace.” the man said in a loving tone. The slight shaking of his head and the dreamy tone to his voice made it sound like the 16th division commander felt like he was a dream.  
“Goodmorning Izo.” Ace said with the same affection.  
The older male gently caressed the boy's freckled face, “May I kiss you?”  
‘What the hell is he asking for? Fuck yeah you can!’  
Ace laughed at his thoughts and the commander’s polite request, “Fuck yeah you can.”  
The geisha was all smiles as he leaned over carefully to peck the boy's lips, letting out a squeal when the two broke apart, “You are just too cute for real life!” He said kissing Ace all over, the sudden action of affection making Ace's heart swell, “Izo, Izo quit it.” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, quit it.” said Marco's gruff voice.  
The two raven haired boys quit to look at the Phoenix, Ace with confusion and Izo with interest, a thin eyebrow raised.  
“Oh no you don't Marco. Don't think you're going to have Ace all to yourself after this.” Izo spat.  
“Ha, watch me.” the man said smugly.  
Ace was confused, “Wait, what are-”  
“Now you know the three of us have been wanting this for the longest Marco. We both like Ace just as much as you do so don't be a dick.”  
“Wait, I-”  
“Who's gonna stop me?” Marco chuckled.  
“I'll fucking fight you Marco.” Izo said flatly but with a small chuckle at the end.  
“I'm gonna fight the both of you if you don't shut the hell up.” Thatch groaned.  
“Wait a minute!” Ace yelled making the men stop and look at him. He continued, “What's this all about wanting this for so long? This was your first time doing something like this?”  
“What? No we've always done this kind of stuff it's just...a couple months ago we wondered what if you could be a part of it.” Izo explained. He sat up and smacked Thatch's back extremely hard making the chef yell, “Izo!”  
“We know you're not asleep Thatch, come on.” The man said pushing his large mass of hair up into a bun, “Ace, I bet this must be weird but I -we- wouldn't feel comfortable just leaving things the way they are without an explanation.”  
Before the man could say any more, Ace brought himself to kiss Izo deeply, leaving the man stunned with a hazy look to his chinky eyes.  
He bent down to kiss Thatch's neck then moved to his lips, the chef melting into the kiss turning around to get a better angle.  
When he stopped, he turned to Marco who simply smirked at him. The blonde patiently waited for Ace to gently kiss him, the sheer contact making both of them intensify the kiss, Marco's tongue slipped inside briefly before Ace pulled away, no matter how much he didn't want to.  
“I'm okay with it.” Ace said softly. The three men gave him confused looks, “But don't you want to-” Thatch began.  
Ace leaned back against the headboard, “I do. But not now. Later.”  
The trio exchanged looks and all smiled before shrugging their shoulders and resuming their peaceful moment.  
Marco sat beside Ace, letting the fire user rest his head on his bicep, Marco playing with the boy's black locks. Thatch rested against Ace's thighs smiling to himself even when Izo dropped himself on him playfully, snuggling into the chef's arms.  
Before, Ace only had eyes for Marco and Thatch, he always thought he would have to pick between the two but now he had three wonderful options to choose from and even after the very fortunate events that happened yesterday, the boy couldn't bring himself to choose just one. If anything, he was more than fine with all three. He was selfish like that, but now he had the three commanders right where he wanted them.  
Closer to him.  
Ace sighed and relished in the moment. Yes, he wanted to know his brothers’ true feelings and expectations of him but later, because no matter what, he would do anything for his brother's.  
And he means anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter lovelies~ (comment, comment, comment~!)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome~


End file.
